


Budding

by CobaltLemon



Series: T/P/Q [3]
Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi, there's going to be sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltLemon/pseuds/CobaltLemon
Summary: In a show of affection Quincey convinces Poppy to let him take her on a little shopping spree.
Relationships: Poppy/Quincey, Tora/Poppy
Series: T/P/Q [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761445
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	Budding

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series is really for me to practice writing different types of chemistry, but it's got a underlining plot now, because I've spent too much time thinking about it. Lol.
> 
> Since there will be a couple more arcs for our dear friends if you have anything you might like to see feel to throw it in the comments.

"Tora would you please tell Poppy it is appropriate for me to buy her some new clothes!!" Quincey whined and pointed dramatically at the brunette in question. 

"It's not ethical for one of my clients to take me shopping."

Forcing tears to pool in his aquamarine eyes he stuck out his lip, "After all we've shared I'm just a client to you? Poppylan, I'm wounded."

Crossing her arms Poppy shook her head, "Don't try that cry baby shtick with me. "

"Fuck, just let him do it. Ya the one helping him make the money anyway. " Tora was fighting off a migraine and didn't have the energy to listen to the princess whine for a minute longer. 

"You're supposed to be on my side, Tora." Poppy smacked his arm gently. "I guess I'm out numbered. Just don't spend too much, please."

Quincey laughed and pulled the heavy, black card from his wallet. "Oh, dear, the moon's the limit when you're involved. We'll go first thing tomorrow!"

~~~~

Tora laid with his head on Poppy's lap while they watched a movie on her lap top. The two of them had retired to her house for the evening and Poppy was absently playing with his hair, not quite interested in the action sequence on the screen. "I still feel weird about Quincey taking me shopping tomorrow."

Rolling over to gaze up at her Tora half smiled at her. He wanted to tell her not to sweat it, it's just money and Quincey had no shortage, but he knew that wasn't the kind of answer that would comfort her. Sitting up he pulled Poppy in for a steamy kiss, catching her off guard. When he pulled back he felt pride in her breathlessness and the rudy glow on her cheeks. "Ya remember that love language shit. Well, think of it like that. Quincey likes to spend his money on people he cares about." He paused to think of the term he was looking for. "Tokens of affection or somethin' like that."

"Well, when you put it that way...I guess that makes more sense."

Pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot below Poppy's ear, Tora snuck a hand up the back of her shirt to unhook her bra. "Ya know I'm feelin' like expressing some affection right now."

Poppy giggled and helped him out by pulling her shirt over her head and letting her bra slide off her arms. She tossed them towards her overfilled laundry basket in a half-assed attempt to be organized. "Well, by all means." Tora had been stripped down to his boxers since they got home and so he didn't have my to do to get in his birthday suit. Firmly he pushed Poppy back into the mattress and pulled her panties down her legs. 

He kissed the sweet spot on her hip before he nibbled, placing little love bits across her pale skin. His calloused hands created a beautiful friction against her smooth flesh. Running down her sides he squeezed at her love handles before moving his hands behind her knees and scooting his body up so she her ankles were on his shoulders. Legs flush against his chest he continued to explore her body with his hands. Tora loved how responsive Poppy was to just his touch.

She shivered as a breeze blew in from the river through the open balcony door. It wasn't cold, but the sudden air flow mixed with Tora's teaching motions were enough to make her nipples harden with out them ever being touched. "Tora..."

"Hmm." He hummed as he leaned down, allowing her legs to fall around his waist. "Whatcha need, sweetheart?"

Arching her hips Poppy pressed her naked core against him. Pulling him in for a kiss she ground herself up and down his length teasingly, before reaching down and lining him up herself, "I need you." Tora slid himself in with a fluid motion and he started with slow, deep strokes. "Much better." Poppy sighed in relief. It never ceased to amaze how quickly Tora could get her wet and wanting. Hell, sometimes all he had to do was give her that smoldering look and she was ready to fall to her knees for him. 

Not one to single task Tora teased his pointer finger over Poppy's lips and she obediently took into her mouth and began to suck at it, twirling her tongue around it like she would the head of his cock. Tora shuddered at the sensation and pulled his finger out of her mouth and wasted no time in bringing the digit to her nipple and transferred the wetness before he took it between his thumb and finger to tease and pull. With each gentle tug he could feel her inner walls tighten.

Taking his left hand behind her head Tora lead Poppy's body to kiss and suck at her neck. It thrilled him to hear her pant against him, her breath coming out in short puffs as her orgasm built. Falling backwards he allowed her a moment to adjust herself before he grabbed her with both hands, one on each hip, and began to pull her down as he thrust upwards. His eyes were glued to her body. Admiring the way her heavy breasts jiggled and her body flushed deep. Poppy's face was scrunched up in concentration and Tora could tell by that expression she was getting closer.

Adjusting his movement he focused on the friction between their bodies and less on the thrusting. Poppy's body slid against his allowing her clit to find sensation from his lower abdomen. Tora could feel the sweat dripping into his eyes as he worked them both farther upwards to the peak of pleasure. Poppy's panting was fast and uneven, her nails dug sharply into Tora's shoulders trying to find traction in her lust induced haze. The pricks of pain from her nails only heightened Tora's feeling of ecstasy. Poppy threw her head back with a guttural groan and Tora could feel as well as hear her orgasm. Feeling her walls clench and spasm sent him over the edge. With one last deep thrust he spilled himself into her.

~~~~

Quincey could hardly hold his excitement while pulling Poppy through the mall, tugging her along with his hand in her's. It had taken him a couple of weeks to get the nerve up to take her shopping. He absolutely wanted to get her some new work clothes, but his real agenda was fulfilling his own personal fantasy of getting her in some heels worth while. There was something aesthetic about seeing a manicured pair of toes peep out from between a well made pair of strappy heels. It was just perfection. 

"These stores are all pretty high end, Quincey. "

Tora walked behind the two of them nursing black coffee and wearing a pair of sunglasses. He had his body guard mode on more than anything. He hated when Quincey went to places like this. Malls were just crawling with people and distractions. It helped that this was mall was in Millionaire's Row and far away from Ares St, but that didn't mean he could let his guard down. Adding Poppy to the mix just made him feel more paranoid. 

He stayed a couple steps back and let them have their space. Quincey was used to the constant surveillance, but sometimes he wished Poppy was allowed a bit more privacy in her life. Ever since she and Tora had become more than friends there was always eyes on her from somewhere. If it wasn't him then there was one of his men not far behind her. Not to mention the camera they'd hidden at her office desk. Poppy had taken it all in stride, she understood being this close to The Tiger of Ares Street came with risks. Even if they never verbalized their relationship to the clan she was around him and Quincey enough that it put a target on her head.

Quincey led his friend into Bloomingdale's. Poppy wouldn't complain too much about this store. It wasn't as expensive as some of the other stores in the mall. It was still a little too off the rack for his tastes, but he didn't want her fighting him on the price every time something caught their eye. "Let's hit the dresses first! Then we will find you a nice trench. Everyone needs good classic coat for the drizzly winters here in Narin City."

Poppy could feel the eyes on her as Quincey dragged her through the store and tossed clothes at Tora to hold until they could go to the dressing room. Qunicey was a whirlwind of excitement clucking about as he held up clothes to her body. "How did you know what my size was?"

Grinning Quincey reached out and patted Poppy's cheek, "A magician never reveals his secrets, ma cheri. I think we have enough to start, come on Tora, let's go!"

His coffee had been finished and discard so both of Tora's hands were dedicated to carrying the stack of garments. He doubted the clerk would let them go back there with so many items, but Quincey did have tendency for getting what he wanted. He was happy to see Poppy getting spoiled rotten, especially since she'd put her foot down when they'd starting dating about him not overspending on her. He'd been insulted at first, because sometimes it felt like he didn't have much to offer her, but he did have a healthy bank account under his belt and a few odd and end investments that had a decent return.

It had taken some prodding, but Poppy eventually confessed she felt uncomfortable with him spending money on her, because she couldn't return the favor. They'd eventually came to an agreement where he could pay for dinner when they ate out and chip in towards her water bill. He also brought his groceries with him since he had to eat high protein and at all hours of the day. It wasn't fair for her to have to pay for his bulk, although she did seem to enjoy it.

Not that he'd admit it out loud, but watching Quincey make such a fuss of Poppy warmed his heart. He was happy to have such a good friend and even luckier to have the most wonderful woman in the world by his side. They were two of the most important people in his life and he was glad they got along so well. Truth be told, he'd noticed recently the different way Quincey was starting to look at his sweetheart. There was a growing look of adoration in the blonde's eyes. Tora had been around him long enough to recognize the gaze.

Poppy and him had discussed the way things had gone at the beach house. She admitted that she really enjoyed the attention from the blonde male and Tora told her she was more than welcome to explore the attraction, but he just wanted to be kept in the loop. Poppy had been blushing like a bride when he'd said that. It was cute to see her all worked up and embarrassed. It was as much for her as it was for him though. He'd really enjoyed the show last time and wouldn't mind seeing a sequel or being regaled with a tale or two.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot! There's no attendee!" Quincey grinned and grabbed the number ten off the board with all the numbers. "Tora, keep look out, please! Come on Poppydear."

"Shouldn't we wait?"

"What for? Do you really need someone to count how many pieces of clothes we have or show you how to open a door?"

"It's the honor system."

"Honey, the worst they can do is tell us to leave. Then I'll just take my money elsewhere."

Poppy squinted at Quincey and was taken aback for a moment at the entitlement that was coming out of his mouth. "These are just people doing their jobs, Quincey. Why make it harder than necessary?"

"Do you really think someone making 8 dollars and hour really cares if we come back here on our own?"

"They could get in trouble-"

"Shhhhh, let loose a little. It's not that serious." Poppy sighed and decided it wasn't worth ruining the afternoon to debate job security to someone like Quincey. As much of a sweetheart as he was, the laws of the common man were just lost on him at times like this. 

He pushed Poppy into the largest changing room and locked the door behind them. He plopped down in one of the chairs and tossed the clothes on the bench. It was the big family stall with a large mirror and seating. "Let's see the dresses first!"

Poppy stood there looking in the mirror at her reflection and the one of Quincey lounging in the chair behind her. If it was Erdene in the chair she wouldn't second guess changing in front of the other girl, but with Quincey it felt complicated. She could see him fussing with his phone and not looking at her, giving her privacy. Did she want him to look? 

Biting her lip she pulled her top off and shimmed out of her pants so she stood in a bra and panties. Poppy picked the first one out of the pile and unzipped it to step into it. It was a fitted black sheath dress with a gold zipper on the back and large gold buttons on the front. It had a white collar and white cuffs at the end. "It's cute, but what do you think?"

"You look so good! Do a spin!"

Poppy clumsily did a half circle and stopped to look at her butt in the mirror. "I don't know..."

"Stand up straight and give me some confidence, roll your shoulders back!" Straightening her posture she suddenly felt Quincey behind her fussing with her hair. Wrapping the lose waves up into a bun he placed it on the top of her hair and held it there. "Now, picture some pearl earrings. Simply stunning."

Staring at their reflections Poppy tried to see what Quincey did. Being with Tora had done wonders for her confidence, but it was still hard sometimes to not feel like the clumsy girl people made fun of in school. "Okay, we'll make this one a maybe."

Quincey clapped his hands and picked up a pink hounds tooth pencil skirt and a pink satin blouse. "This one next, please! Pink just looks so lovely on you."

"You don't think I'll look like a granny in that print?"

"Darling, you'll look like a business woman, not a granny. Dress for the job you want. Now do you command attention with business deals and make an impression, or do you want to look like someone's intern?"

Reaching behind herself Poppy unzipped the dress and stepped out of it. "You can look, it's okay. Thanks for being respectful."

"Always. Now here, let me put that one in the 'yes' pile, because you look perfect in it." 

Looking at the pile of clothes Poppy tried to put on the pink outfit quickly so they wouldn't be in there all day. Tucking the shirt in she smiled, "I like this one." The skirt was a heavier material and the blouse laid so softly on her skin. 

"Aw, it reminds me of the cute little number you had when you first visited my house! This is an absolute!"

One by one they went through the stack of clothes and about a half an hour later there was only a couple outfits in the 'no' pile. Poppy was honestly impressed out how well Quincey had done between getting her size right and picking styles that really made her feel comfortable in her body. Whey finally finished they walked out of the stall to see Tora sitting in the hall way with his feet propped up on the wall. He was playing a game on his phone. "Ya were back there forever and not a single soul gave a shit."

Quincey grinned and shot Poppy an 'I told you so' look. "Alright, to the check out! Then let's find somewhere that sell's London Fog."


End file.
